Caught on Camera
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: As Serena helps May record her first live episode of May's Expedition, the two have a bit of fun recording their favourite boys in action. Includes Advance and Romanticshipping


**Caught on Camera**

"Greetings, loyal viewers! I welcome you to the long awaited return of May's Expedition!" The cheerful greeting came from none other than May Maple; she had her fingers in front of her face and she was looking through the square shape her fingers made with one eye to give the impression that she was looking into a camera. She was walking across the grassy field that was located on the outskirts of Jubilife City, and she turned her fake camera in the different directions facing the field around her.

"Here, we explore the world like you've never seen it before! Currently, we're in a field just in the outskirts of Jubilife City, the City of Joy. Let's find out what we'll discover in today's episode!" May continued as she was walking across the field. She then turned her gaze to the side and a big smile crossed her face when she noticed there was someone there: it was Serena, sitting on the grass with her bag in front of her and her Delphox out of her Pokeball beside her. Noticing this, May turned her camera in the direction of Serena. "And what do we have here? Here, we can see the Performance Queen in the making, Serena! Let's get a closer look and find out what she's up to, shall we?" May asked, as she walked over to where Serena was sitting.

With Serena, she was searching through her bag to get Delphox's Pokemon food; after a good amount of training, she figured that Delphox was getting hungry. After a few seconds of searching, Serena showed a bright smile as she found what she was looking for and lifted a can of Pokemon food from her bag. "Here we are, Delphox! We've got exactly what you wanted." Serena said. She then lifted the lid off the can and poured a good amount of the food into a bowl for Delphox.

"And here we can see Serena giving her Pokemon a well-deserved lunch after a session of training. I wouldn't expect anything less from a girl that knows how to take care of her Pokemon." Hearing that voice behind her, Serena nearly jumped from surprise and then she slowly turned her head around to see May standing behind her.

"May, what are you doing?" Serena asked as she stood upright and glared at May with her hands placed against her hips in annoyance. May showed a bright smile as she happily giggled to herself and lifted her hands down while Serena continued to glare at her. "Sorry, Serena. I didn't give you a scare, did I?" she asked.

"No, but I would like to know what exactly you're up to." Serena replied, shaking her head in response. To answer her question, May lifted her fingers to make the shape of her camera again while Serena watched in surprise.

"It's a little something I thought of back while I was travelling through Hoenn. I call it May's Expedition!" May explained. She then lifted her fingers down as she waited for Serena's response. There was silence for a few seconds between the girls before Serena spoke.

"May's Expedition?" she simply asked. May happily nodded in agreement while Serena continued to stare at her in stunned silence. "I don't think I've heard of that before. Could you please fill me in?" Serena asked. Delphox had been listening the whole time and she nodded in agreement; she was wondering what this was about just as much as Serena was.

"Sure thing!" May happily replied; she was more than happy to inform Serena on what exactly her little bit was about. "May's Expedition is kind of like my own little bit where I talk about the world around me and what I find during my travels. You know, like those documentaries you see on TV. It's fun for me pretending to film it, but I always think it would be more fun if I could actually record it with a camera; I'd be able to make my own documentary!" May explained. Serena slowly showed a bright smile as she listened to May's explanation; it sounded really fun and exciting from the way May was putting it.

"Wow, that sounds really exciting! If you'd like, I can help you out with it. I've actually got my own camera stored in my bag." Serena suggested. May turned to her with an expression of surprise hearing this. "You have your own camera?" she asked.

"I sure do! I used it to record my Pokevision videos." Serena replied. With that, she bent down to her bag which was still lying on the grass and started rummaging through it while May watched on in silence. After a few seconds, Serena turned to her and stood up, holding a large black camera. "Here we are! What do you think?" she asked.

May simply stared at the camera in stunned silence noticing how big it was. _'How is she able to fit that into her bag?'_ she asked herself. But she figured that it would be best not to think about it too much and showed a bright smile instead. "That's perfect, Serena! We just need to find a good place to start and we'll be set to go." May commented. Serena nodded in agreement; this was going to be fun.

"You got it! Let's go!" Serena cheerfully replied. She then returned Delphox into her Pokeball and once that was taken care of, the two girls set off to find a good spot: they were ready to start recording their first full episode of May's Expedition.

Soon, the girls arrived at a clear part of the field and May turned around to Serena. "Here looks good. Now let's get that camera set up!" May said. Serena nodded and with this, she pulled the small screen out from the side and pressed the black button at the front to start the camera up. The small screen turned on and Serena adjusted it so it was facing May and then she pressed the red button beside the black one to start recording.

"Okay, we're good to go!" Serena called. She then placed her eyesight down on the small screen while May ran over to where she could be seen on the screen and she happily waved to the camera with a big smile.

"Hello, all you viewers out there! Welcome to our first live episode of May's Expedition! My name's May and alongside my assistant, Serena, we'll explore the world of Pokemon like you've never seen it before." May called. She then started to walk to where Jubilife City was in view, with Serena following right behind her, and then turned back to the camera. "If you'll look over here, you can see Jubilife City, known as the City of Joy. This city is where any starting Trainers will be able to find all their needs, such as the Poketch, as well as the Trainers' School and the Jubilife Contest Hall, where aspiring Coordinators will have the chance to win the Jubilife Ribbon!" May explained. Serena showed a bright smile as she watched; this was more fun for her than she thought.

"I haven't enjoyed myself recording a video since having to do the video at the Summer Camp." Serena happily commented; she was really enjoying herself helping May out with this project. As she watched the small screen, May then ran towards the campsite she and Serena set up with Ash and Drew while Serena followed behind her.

"If you'll follow me this way, we'll be nearing the site of two Trainers on the path to accomplishing their different dreams: the Pokemon Master in the making, Ash Ketchum, and Drew Hayden, the Pokemon Coordinator!" May added as she turned her glance to the camera while she was talking. It didn't take the girls long to arrive at the campsite, but when they got there, they noticed that neither of the boys were there.

"Where'd they go?" Serena asked as she and May looked around the barren campsite in surprise: there was no one around except for them. May slowly showed a smile as she got an idea and she turned to the camera with an expression of intrigue on her face.

"Well…it looks like we have a mystery on our hands. It seems that our Trainers are nowhere in sight! And it's up to us to find them." May said as she darted her eyes in different directions during her talking. Serena immediately showed a bright smile again hearing this; she was really enjoying where May was taking this. "Come on, let's see if we can locate our missing Trainers and ensure their safety." May added, before she turned and started to rush off ahead while Serena followed her.

As the two were running, May immediately stopped and placed a hand behind her which prompted Serena to stop in her tracks as well. "What's wrong?" Serena asked, wondering why May stopped this suddenly. She was met with May turning to her and putting a finger against her lips.

"Sshh…I think I hear something behind those bushes." May whispered in response, pointing to the bushes in front of her. The two girls slowly walked over to the bushes and poked their heads up to see Ash and Drew engaged in a battle against one another: Pikachu was up against Roserade. May and Serena both showed a bright smile seeing this and May quickly turned to Serena. "Quick, let's get a zoom in! I'd like for us to get the best view of this battle." May said, quiet enough so Ash and Drew wouldn't see them, but loudly enough so Serena could still hear her.

Serena nodded in agreement, so she moved the lens so they would zoom in until they could see what was happening in the battle from where they were. The two girls watched as Pikachu charged towards Roserdae, and Roserade jumped out of the way before sending out a strong blizzard of pink petals towards the electric mouse Pokemon. "Wow, we can see our two Trainers engaged in a fierce battle against each other! This is really something to admire, as neither of their Pokemon are backing down and giving this battle everything they've got! Oh, I can't wait to find out who will come out on top." May happily commented.

Serena had her glance on May while she was saying all of that, and then she placed the camera down on the grass in front of them, just outside the bush, so they could watch the battle while the camera was recording everything that was happening. "Look at them go, May! Who do you think will the one who wins? I hope it's Drew!" Serena said as she and May were watching the battle.

"Well, I know that I'm rooting for Ash, that's for sure." May replied. She then turned her glance back to the battle and lifted her arm up in the air with a smile of excitement on her face. "Let's go, Ash! Show Drew what you've got!" May cheered. However, she realized that she was being too loud and quickly covered her mouth while Serena looked over at her in alarm.

With Ash and Drew, the two quickly showed expressions of surprise. "Did you guys hear something? I think someone was calling my name." Ash said as he, Drew, Pikachu and Roserade looked around wondering who that was.

"Yeah, I heard it too. I wonder who that was…" Drew commented. He slowly turned his glance to the bushes nearby, where May and Serena quickly ducked their heads down to avoid being spotted. Drew stared in surprise before a smile crossed his face. "I think I've found our culprits." Drew said.

Ash turned to him wondering who it was, and then the two slowly walked over to the bushes and poked their heads down to see May and Serena hiding, which prompted the girls to slowly lift their heads up to see Ash and Drew looking down at them. "How come you girls are here?" Drew asked, showing a sneaky smile.

May and Serena nearly jumped in alarm upon realizing that they were spotted, and they quickly stood up while Serena closed the small screen on her camera. "How did you guys find us?!" May asked, as she and Serena both looked in worry wondering what the boys would say.

"Well, we noticed you pretty easily. Besides, it's not easy to find a hiding place out here." Drew replied. "What were you two doing anyway?" Ash asked as Pikachu jumped up onto his shoulder, the latter nodding in agreement, wondering what they were up to as well.

May and Serena both looked at each other in worry before they turned their glances back to Ash and Drew, deciding to be honest. "Well, we were filming my first live episode of May's Expedition, so we thought it would be a good idea to record your battle. You know, to give the audience something to enjoy." May explained. Serena nodded in agreement and then looked down in dismay. "It's a shame that our idea got ruined because we got carried away in watching you two during your battle." she added.

Ash and Drew stared at the two in surprise before they both showed a bright smile. "Hey, there's nothing to worry about, girls. I don't blame you for wanting to find something good for material; I know I'd want to do the same thing if I was making one of those myself." Ash explained.

"Can we see what you did so far?" Drew asked. May and Serena both quickly smiled and nodded in agreement, so Serena opened up the small screen on the camera so the four could watch what the girls had recorded so far. As Ash and Drew both watched the video, they had bright smiles on their faces seeing how much the two had done. When the video stopped, Serena closed the small screen and Ash and Drew looked at the girls.

"Man, that video looked great. I've got to admit, May, I didn't think you'd have the idea to make your own videos of your May's Expedition bit, but I think you'd be able to go a good job at it if you decide to do more." Ash explained. May showed a shy smile at this and turned her glance down with her hands behind her back at Ash's compliment.

Drew turned his glance to Serena with a smile that matched Ash's. "Were you the one in charge of recording, Serena?" he asked. Serena nodded; that was indeed the case. "Well, I think that was your best effort so far, probably even better than your Pokevision videos. If you ever decide to make this a thing of yours, I think May chose the right person to be in charge of recording." Drew commented. Serena's smile grew bright at this compliment and she could feel her cheeks start to glow bright red; she was more than thrilled to hear Drew say that.

"Thanks, guys. But next time, we'll make sure that we don't end up spying on you. Does that sound good?" May asked. With this, the four started happily laughing; needless to say, this ended up being a fun day for both May and Serena thanks to this small idea.


End file.
